


Fight A Little Harder (ver2)

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Okay so you'll probably have noticed I have another Batmoore fic with the same title.They're basically similar stories but two versions of it came to my mind.  I couldn't decide which story to use so I wrote both which is why there is Ver.1 and Ver.2.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Fight A Little Harder (ver2)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so you'll probably have noticed I have another Batmoore fic with the same title.
> 
> They're basically similar stories but two versions of it came to my mind. I couldn't decide which story to use so I wrote both which is why there is Ver.1 and Ver.2.

“Not that you need advice from a rando teen,” said Parker, “but Sophie, maybe try a little harder.”

Kate smiled, “We’ll see.”

*****

As Sophie sat on the stairs waiting for Julia she looked up and was surprised to see Kate walking towards her. Sophie stood up.

“Kate,” said Sophie, “what are you-?”

Before Sophie could get in a word Kate was standing so close. She reached for Sophie’s face and kissed her deeply. At first the kiss caught Sophie off guard but then she gave into it, both finally allowing themselves to break the longing that had been there for so long. There was also a familiarity to their kiss. Not just from years past but something more recent.

“I’m sorry,” said Julia as she entered the hallway, “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

The two women pulled away but stood real close.

“No, it’s fine,” said Kate. “I um, I heard what happened. You okay?”

Julia held up her wrist that was wrapped up. “Oh yeah, just a little nerve damage and some paralysis on the left arm. Nothing I can’t handle.” The three of them all looked at each other. “Well I’m gonna go,” said Julia. “I guess I’ll just leave you to it then.”

“No don’t, I have to get going anyways,” said Kate. She turned to Sophie. “We’ll talk later?”

Sophie nodded and smiled, “yeah.”

Kate smiled back. Excused herself from Julia and made her way out. 

After watching Kate walk away, Julia turned to Sophie.

“Are you sure you’re okay,” Sophie asked with concern.

“What about my arm or that major lip lock I just witnessed between you and your ex?” Sophie remained quiet as she wasn’t sure what to say. Julia just smiled. “Don’t worry about it, love. I kind of figured as much.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“This isn’t going to be weird between us is it?”

“Not at all. Honestly I was kind of wondering when the two of you would get back together. I know how much she loves you and by the looks of things you clearly feel the same way about her.”

“So then this won’t interfere with our working relationship?”

“Soph, we’re good, I promise. You go be with Kate. I’m alright, really.”

Sophie smiled at her understanding. Though there had been a slight connection, one that had the possibility of being explored she knew deep down that what she wanted most was to be with Kate. She’d wanted to be with her since Kate returned to Gotham and she’d wanted to be with her after she’d come out to her mom.

Now they were possibly and finally going to be able to get that chance.

*****

“Working late,” Sophie asked when she found Kate sitting at her real-estate firm.

“Got nothing better to do.”

“You sure about that?”

Kate wasn’t sure what Sophie was implying. Whether it was being with her or if she somehow knew her secret.

“I can’t believe it was just hours ago when I was here but under very different circumstances. I asked your permission about Julia.” Kate nodded. 

“You told me to be happy.”

“And I meant it.”

“You could’ve fought harder then. Why didn’t you?”

Kate got up and came around her desk. “Guess it was just too hard.”

“Which part?”

Kate sighed. “There’s still a lot about me, Sophie, a lot that you don’t know and as much as I want to be with you I’m scared that I can’t.”

Sophie took Kate’s hands, “well you don’t have to be. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere this time, I promise, no matter what secret you're carrying nothing will push me away.”

“Then in that case, you deserve to know the truth about me. And if we’re going to be together then I want it to be for real with no secrets.”

“What are you saying, Kate?”

“It’s best if I just show you.”

Kate walked Sophie over to the bookshelf. She moved her aunt’s necklace and Sophie was shocked to see an elevator.

“Great,” said Mary, “this is just great.” 

Luke looked at them, “Should we tell your dad next since apparently everyone is welcome down here?”

“That might not be such a bad idea,” said Kate.

“You’re joking right, your dad hates you right now.”

“Of course I’m joking, my dad is the least of our problems.”

“Mary,” said Sophie, “Luke, you two have known about this too?”

“We’re kind of her associates,” Luke said, “I’m sorry but why is she down here?”

No one said anything.

“Oh, okay," Mary said not needing anymore detail.

“I’m done keeping this from her,” said Kate.

Sophie walked over to where Kate kept her suit. “This whole time it was you. So I was right before.”

“I kind of had to throw you off a bit, sorry about that.”

“I can understand why.” Sophie then made her way to the control panels. “No offense but your system is seriously outdated.”

“So I’ve been told.” Kate turned to Luke, “we are definitely going to need an upgrade soon.”

“Hey, the system runs great.”

“Are you kidding,” said Mary, “the system sucks. Parker had to use extra wiring just to get a simple laptop running since she couldn’t use this old dinosaur.”

“Who’s Parker?” Sophie asked.

“Kate’s high school sidekick,” said Mary, “which you never said how you two met.”

“You really want to know,” Kate asked.

“Uh yeah,” Mary replied.

Luke looked at Kate, “same here. I mean when I saw her she was coming out of your office and I assume from the bat cave since she helped you out with something.”

“Well in my defense she did help. Without Parker you would still be strapped to that chair and Julia’s head would have been deep fried."

“Yeah still doesn’t explain how she knows who you are,” said Mary.

“Alice kidnapped her so I saved her life. Alice gave me no choice but to reveal myself.”

Luke rolled his head, “of course Alice was involved. Speaking of which she's now in the wind thanks to that latest Arkham break out so we're gonna need to find her and fast now that she has my dad's journal.”

"And trust me we will," said Kate, "just not tonight. It's been a long day for all of us."

“Look,” said Mary, “can we all at least try to make a promise and not bring anyone else into this? It’s not so much a secret if people keep finding out about it.”

“I think we can manage that,” said Kate.

“Good because it’s getting very hard to know who knows what around here.”

“It’s been a long day,” said Kate, “I think we should all go home.”

Mary smirked, “Is that code for like you know…” 

Sophie and Kate couldn’t help but blush a little, Sophie more so.

“Ugh,” said Luke, “I don’t want details. Just…just go.”

“Have fun,” Mary said.

*****

Once Kate and Sophie finally made it to Kate’s apartment rather than get straight down to things, Kate pulled out a couple glasses with Sophie’s favorite wine and Sophie took a seat on the couch.

“Are they always like that,” she asked when Kate handed her the glass and took a seat next to her.

“Oh yeah. Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it. Aren’t you glad to be part of the team?”

Sophie laughed, “it’ll definitely be interesting.”

“Well we have our moments.”

The two continued to talk on the couch for a few more minutes before making their way to the bed.

*****

Parker laughed in the school hallway with her girlfriend Gina the next morning. A ping went off on her phone and she looked at it.

‘Thanks for the advice’- KK

Gina couldn’t help but notice the smile on Parker’s face as she put the phone in her back pocket.

“Everything okay?” Gina asked.

“Just gave advice to a friend,” she said and leaving it at that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read them both I hope you all enjoyed them. 
> 
> I had fun writing both interpretations.


End file.
